Reconnecting
by sailormoon1982
Summary: Alex and Gene reconnect with each other six weeks after Molly is born.


Reconnecting

Alex and Gene reconnect with each other six weeks after Molly is born. This goes with my, I believe in love, the thin blue line and my late night with Molly stories. It can be read by itself or you can read all of them together. I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta's so all mistakes are mine.

Alex and Gene snuggled together as the warm sun filtered in through the curtains of their bedroom window. They'd had an almost quite night Molly had only cried twice during the night once when she needed to be feed and the other when she needed to be changed. And now as they laid there in bed at the moment, the two lovers had more personal concerns in mind.

"You make me so happy, Gene," Alex said softly, her head resting on his chest.

"And you make me happy, Alex, my love," he replied, a hand gently caressing her arm.

Her fingers idly traced over his abdomen and lower ribs as she lay there, just enjoying the simple pleasure of their shared warmth. She so loved waking up next to him. He inhaled her soft scent, while his fingers slid through her hair. He loved her so much that nothing could keep them apart. Her fingers moved lower, past his navel, and then finding his manhood, which had already begun to harden.

"Hmmm it looks like you woke up in a good mood, Gene," she giggled, stroking his full length.

"I'm always in a good mood when I'm with you, Alex," he replied, feeling waves of pleasure sweeping through him.

"So I see."

She shifted position, pressing her lips to his nipple while continuing to caress his member. As she sucked at his nipple, he moaned softly with pleasure. She could feel herself quickly growing very warm and very wet inside, as her own longing grew still more intense. He wasn't the only one who woke up horny. Feeling his hard, bulging manhood in her fingers, she knew she desperately needed it somewhere else. They moved in each other's arms and made love.

Their bodies shook and trembled as they emptied themselves, and the force of climax finally released them. She lowered herself onto his chest, delightfully spent, and knowing he was the same. His arms enfolded her while his slowly receding member remained inside her.

"Oh, Gene" she sighed. "I don't think I could ever get tired of that."

"Nor could I, my love," he replied softly.

He kissed her lips, holding her in utter contentment. She sighed happily, enjoying his warmth above her, and returned the kiss.

"I love you so much," she said.

"And I love you."

They laid there for a few minutes just holding each other when they heard Molly cry.

"I'll get her Alex" said Gene as he got out of bed.

He went over to his dresser and pulled out some jogging bottoms out of his bottom drawer. He put them then went to get Molly. When he got to her room he went in and took her out of her cot. He saw that she needed to be changed once she was changed Gene took her back to his and Alex's room.

"Someone wants to see her mummy" said Gene as placed Molly into Alex's arms.

Alex held Molly in her arms as Gene sat on the bed next to her. They sat like for a while until Molly let out a cry that said am hungry. Gene went to get a bottle ready. After it was done he came back in the room and handed it to Alex so she could feed Molly. As Molly drank her bottle Gene and Alex made plans for the day.

"Let's have a picnic in the park with Sam Annie Ray Maya and Chris and Shaz" said Alex.

"Ok I will call them up to see if they want to come and if they can't then we can just have one with Molly" said Gene.

After Molly was done drinking her bottle Alex got her dress while Gene dress for the day then got dress herself. After they were dress Alex got some food ready to go and Molly's bag all pack as Gene called everyone. Everyone said that they would love to have a day at the park and that the kids would have fun. Later on that day everyone was at the park Alex Annie and Maya had Molly, Rose and Nick and Dean in their prams sleeping as they spread out the blankets and place the food on them. Gene Sam and Ray were kicking a football around as they waited for Chris and Shaz to show up. Chris and Shaz showed up a few minutes later carrying their own small basket of food and a blanket. They sat with the others after they set it up everyone sat down and ate.

After they ate Nick and Dean woke up and cried which made Molly and Rose wake up and cry to. Alex took Molly out of her pram and tended to her. And Ray and Maya tended to their boys and Annie tended to Rose. Gene Sam Chris and Shaz threw away all of the paper plates cups and silverware they used and packed away all of the leftover food back into the right baskets. After the four babies were settle down and back in their prams. The eight adults sat on the blankets and talked for a while.

"I swear when one baby cries they all cry" said Shaz.

"Oh yes Nick and Dean are good for doing that at night" said Maya

"Well Molly only cried twice last night" said Alex

"Really wow" said Annie

"Me and Alex could not believe it ourselves "said Gene

"Wish Rose would do that" said Sam

"And Nick and Dean" said Ray

"How do you guys do it" asked Chris

"What" asked Alex Annie Maya Gene Sam and Ray together?

"Sleep at night" asked Chris

"We just try 'said Gene as the others agreed.

"I don't think I would be able to handle a baby" said Shaz

"You will you're not the first person to say that and you will not be the last "said Alex.

They sat and finished talking for a few more minutes then went home. Back at their house Alex put the food away as Gene took Molly into the living room where Alex join them a few minutes later with a new bottle for Molly. They sat on sofa watching TV as Molly drank from her bottle. Later that night after they put Molly down for the night Alex and Gene went back to their room. They got undress and went into the bathroom and Alex got a nice bath ready for them. Once in the tub they both relaxed letting the warm water settle them.

Today was really good said Alex

Yes it was and this morning was even better said Gene

Alex nodded feeling as his hands slide around her waist and up over her breasts. His fingers stroked her nipples, sending waves of pleasure through her and bringing a sigh from her throat. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, then softly brushed his tongue along her earlobe.

"Gene," she whispered, as he ran one hand between her legs.

She placed her hand on him as they touched each other.

He kissed her cheek, while gently wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Gene," she sighed, aglow with passion and pleasure but her hunger for him not abated in the slightest.

They stood up and stepped out of the tub, letting it drain. Hurriedly, they dried themselves off, all the while kissing deeply and passionately.

"Alex," he whispered.

"Oh, Gene I see you have a problem... a very large problem." She ran her hand along the full length of his hardness, as her insides grew hotter and wetter with anticipation.

"I think we need to do something about that," he said.

"Oh, yes. Most definitely," she agreed, leading him back to the bedroom.

He lay down on the bed, and she quickly moved over him as they made love to each other once again that day.

The climactic spasm seemed to last forever, as their bodies remained locked together and emptying themselves. Finally, they fell limp, clinging to each other, unable to move as they lay together quietly, still intimately and lovingly connected.

"Oh, Gene," she sighed. "That was so beautiful, so wonderful.

"I'm glad, Alex," he said softly. "And I agree. It was simply wonderful."

She kissed him gently, embracing him in her arms. Sighing happily, he returned the kiss. They remained together, unmoving, for another ten minutes, before he finally began to stir, gently slipping himself out of her and rolling off to the side.

"I love you," she said, snuggling closer to him.

"And I love you," he said, kissing her as he took her in his arms as they drifted off to sleep.

The end


End file.
